Constellations
by Firedawn'd
Summary: Constellations - Where the Heroes of Olympus and the Gods of Olympus admit their feelings, truths, wrongdoings and their confessions under the constellations that dominate the midnight sky. One-Shot Collection. Suggest couples and give it a try! :-)
1. Constellations - Poseidon x Athena

Disclaimer: This story is a work of Fanfiction. I hold no claim to any but my own original components.

* * *

Athena stormed out of the throne room in a huff, her head boiling with anger, her cheeks still red partly from blowing the flute, but mostly from the embarrassment caused to her by the other goddesses.

What was it with the other gods? Sure, she can be imitating at times, but she tried her best to be nice to them! It wasn't her fault that she didn't sugarcoat the truth, she was a wisdom goddess after all! She wasn't supposed to let feelings, emotions get into the way of work.

She hated them.

She hated the way how emotions could get into the way of important work. She hated how Aphrodite could twist minds with love to her own bidding.

She absolutely detested how her heart would feel weirdly warm when he smiled, his oblivious expression at times, and she absolutely loathed how she let her thoughts wander to a certain sea-god at her father's boring weather meetings and how she imagined how his lips would feel against hers… Ugh, she was doing it now.

It was the very reason why she swore to become a maiden goddess.

Athena slowed down as she walked across the majestic halls, and straight into the balcony which surrounded the uppermost of the grand building.

She looked up into the night sky- Where millions of constellations dotted across the horizon, each placed by the various olympian gods and goddesses. The only place where she could clear her mind from her thoughts.

She looked behind her. Leaning against the doorway was none other than Poseidon, his face looking more smug than ever.

She was tired of it all. Holding up the cold, calculating facade. Pretending not to hear what they said behind her back.

But she couldn't hold it up.

She was breaking.

The walls of her emotions started to crumble.

'I'm sorry..'

His face once smug was now creased with worry.

'You have beautiful eyes.'

With a jolt, she realised that his eyes were dark and stormy- ones whom have seen many battles and the horrors of mankind.. Just like hers.

He cradled her face in his hands. She smelt his salty, sweet breath against her face. And for once, she didn't try to stop him.

They kissed as the constellations blinked above their heads in the midnight sky.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Should I make this a multi-chap Pothena story instead? Comment and reviews are massively appreciated!


	2. Constellations - Percy x Annabeth

Disclaimer: This story is a work of Fanfiction. I hold no claim to any but my own original components.

* * *

'But Annnabeth!' Percy whined

'For the millionth time, Percy, I am not going to redesign the whole Mount Olympus into the shade of blue!' Annabeth sighed, exasperated. 'What do you think the gods would say?!'

'YOU CALLED?' A voice boomed from the distance.

'Holy Hades, no! I mean yes, but no! It's.. It's an expression!'

Fortunately, the Gods had already left after the 'no' was let out from her mouth.

Annabeth mentally groaned. She didn't even know why she was here, exactly. One minute ago, she was celebrating the victory over Kronos in Camp, happily chatting with Chiron about her goals and her designs for Mount Olympus, as it had been destroyed during the war. She was assigned by her mother to become the lead artichect, which was a dream-come-true.

The next minute, she was being dragged by Percy to the grass fields, muttering about talking privately and something about 'A very important matter that would affect Mount Olympus greatly'.

'But Poseidon would feel really awesome if Mount Olympus became blue!' Percy pouted.

Annabeth shielded herself from Percy's pouting and his irresistible baby-seal eyes, and mentally noted to prepare herself for the onslaught of cute deep-green, baby-seal eyes that would follow.

She suddenly wondered how her Mother could stand Poseidon during their temporal truce to create the Chariot.

'Look!' Percy exclaimed, pointing up to the sky. 'It's Perseus.'

Sure enough, Perseus's bright constellation rested just above her head, amongst with a few others that she could identify, which were dotted across the landscape.

'Seaweed brain, I am surprised and impressed that you actually could identify a constellation in the sky.' She deadpanned.

'Furthermore, I cannot believe that we have stood here bickering from dawn 'till now. I cannot believe that I-' Annabeth sighed.

'Can you please paint Mount Olympus blue now?' Percy looked up to her with his big baby-seal eyes, complete with a pout.

'Even if, by some miracle I do 'paint Mount Olympus blue', I don't think that the other Gods would approve it if their thrones had been mutilated by the colour blue.'

'But-' She effectively shut him up with a kiss; as the endless string of stars in the moonlight sky seemed to twinkle more brightly than before.

* * *

Next Couples: Thalico, Frazel, Caleo, Solangelo, Aphropaestus.


	3. Constellations - Iapetus

Disclaimer: This story is a work of Fanfiction. I hold no claim to any but my own original components.

* * *

"I will hold the button" Iapetus said. "Both of you go in. Tell the sun and stars hello for me."

As both Percy and Annabeth got in the elevator, Bob pushed the button. Almost immediately, the elevator surged up as it went out of his sight.

Bob made sure that his finger was pressed tight against the button as he fought the monsters surrounding the Doors of Death. Damasen fought alongside him on the Drakon valiantly, but even him too was tiring.

Suddenly, a monster violently knocked Bob down. Bob fell, but he kept holding the button. If he failed now, then all of their efforts and struggles would be useless.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tartarus looming over them like a reaper of death, just waiting for them to die. Beside him, Damasen let out a grunt of pain. He too, have fell.

Monsters growled with satisfaction, their ring closing on them. Tartarus smiled with contempt.

Bob wondered where he would go when he died. If any immortals were in his situation, they would probably be screaming their heads off. But Bob was not like the other immortals. He calmly accepted his impending death as the ring of monsters drew closer.

He wouldn't go to Elysium. Nope. Hades and Persephone resented him whilst he was working for them when he lost his memory. Also, who heard of an Titan in Elysium? Asphodel? He'd be lucky if he got there. Fields of Punishment? Probably, but no immortals had ever "died" before, only disappearing.

Most likely, he'd go straight back here when they were done with him, forever in eternal pain, reforming piece by piece in pain.

And even if he managed to reform, he wouldn't be treated with respect- he wasn't the "Killers of Ouranus" anymore, or the Titan of the West anymore. Monsters would probably tear him to pieces once he reformed, and his brothers would kill him slowly for dishonouring the name of the Titans.

Bob imagined the sun, stars and the sky as he died. He wondered if he could ever say hello to them.

::: :::

Above the surface of the Earth, stars and constellations dotted the surface of the night sky.

Percy and Annabeth looked upon the millions of stars on the sky, their faces grim and sullen. A tear slid down Annabeth's eye. Percy, his face grim, said to the sky "Bob says hello."

::: :::

Down in Elysium, Zöe Nightshade smiled.

"Tell the stars I say hello to you too, Grandfather."


End file.
